Viggo
| affiliation = | age = 28 | height = 213 cm (7'0") | weight = | occupation = Wrestler Gladiator | birthday = | status = Alive | residence = | alias = | bounty = | medal = Combat Championship | emblem = | epithet = Viggo the Rose Viggo la Rosa | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Kassai Kassai no Mi | dfename = Cheer-Cheer Fruit | dfmeaning = Applause | dftype = Paramecia }} Viggo is a Luchador and the current title holder and Creator of the Combat Championship title and belt. His goal is to become Champion of the World. He resides in Paradise. Appearance Viggo is a tall muscular man. He wears mostly colors of black with a bronze trim for a bit of flair. He is never seen without his signature mask, as it is a part of who he is as a Luchador. He wears a Championship Belt around his waist, as he is the current holder of the Combat Championship. Personality Viggo speaks in a strong Spanish accent, and sometimes in the third person as he sees the character he plays in combat as a separate person than himself. He is, during combat, a role-player. Playing the role of Viggo La Rosa, Champion of the People and famed Wrestler. He is a very friendly person, and very well liked by his peers, though its uncertain whether they like him as a person, or its a side effect of his devil fruit. He is also a very honorable person, not taking aggressive steps towards an unprepared opponent. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities As a Masked Wrestler, Viggo prefers hand-to-hand combat over the use of any weapon, this is because of this natural physical prowess and size. He is a tactical and agile fighter, able to use the environment to his advantage as well as change his tactics in the middle of a fight to better combat his opponent. Devil Fruit Viggo ate the Kassai Kassai no Mi, or the Cheer-Cheer Fruit, a paramecia-type devil fruit that turns him into an Applause-Man. The base power of the fruit is the ability to turn cheers and applause around you into power for the user. Alongside this, the user is much more likable as a person, and is easier to make friends or fans, thus increasing the abilities overall potential. Entertainment Wrestling Viggo is a master of Wrestling for the entertainment of a crowd, which in turn increases the hype, doubling back against his power and making him even stronger, the more flair he presents to the crowd, the stronger he becomes. It is because of this, Viggo may use moves that are considered unnecessary or 'extra' in combat. But in the end, it is all for the show and to keep the crowd on his side when things get bad. This style uses a lot of Acrobatics, Flips, Grapples, Punches, Kicks and even Slams. All of which help the user to widdle down an opponent over the course of a long fight. History Most of Viggo's past is unknown, due to his concealed identity, though we do know his history since he first appeared with the mask. Viggo first appeared in the Wrestling scene 5 years ago, and although at first he was disliked greatly, after a 2 month break following an injury, he came back, stronger than ever. Viggo entered the ring and threw a rose to the crowd, who proceeded to eat his new personality up, and fell in love with him. Viggo was a new man, a champion to the people, beloved. He used this momentum to soar to the top and dub himself Champion. For the past year, Viggo has called himself the Champion of Combat, and even went as far as to make a title declaring it. References Category:Wrestlers Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Gladiators